"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne
"Complicated" is song by Canadian-French singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne from her debut album Let Go. ''It was released on May, 14th 2002 as first single from ''Let Go, also this song is her debut single. Lyrics: Uh-huh, life's like this Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it is Chill out, what you yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be, you will see I like, you the way you are When we're, driving in your car And you're, talking to me one on one but you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You're trying to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this, you And you fall, and you crawl, and you break And you take, what you get, and you turn it into Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're something else Where you are and where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out, when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know, you're not fooling anyone When you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You're trying to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall, and you crawl, and you break And you take, what you get, and you turn it into Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no No, no, no, no No, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no Chill out, what you yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else 'Round everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You're trying to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall, and you crawl, and you break And you take, what you get, and you turn it into Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall, and you crawl, and you break And you take, what you get, and you turn it into Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no Why It Rocks: # This song is one of Avril Lavigne's best songs # This song launched Avril's career. # Good lyrics # Great instrumental # Great vocals. # The Music video is great and hilarious. # Many people can associate this song with their childhood. Music Video Category:Avril Lavigne Category:Debut Singles Category:2002 Songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Pop Category:Pop rock Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:2000s songs Category:Alternative rock